Striptease
by Darrinia
Summary: Los Evans pasan por un mal momento económicamente y Sam está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a su familia.


**N/A:** Aquí traigo un nuevo OS. Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, llevo desde agosto escribiendo esta historia pero tuve un pequeño problema para encontrar un buen final. Ha sido un gran bloqueo pero creo que merece la pena, me gusta el final...

* * *

 _ **STRIPTEASE**_

Sam Evans era un joven con muchos problemas. Cuando tenía 15 años sus padres se quedaron sin trabajo y él tuvo que ayudar en casa. Después de un año sin encontrar nada, su padre comenzó a tener problemas con la bebida, algo que complicaba aún más su búsqueda de empleo. Su madre hacía lo que podía pero no era fácil mantener a sus tres hijos y a su marido.

Sam había estado trabajando como repartidor de pizzas durante ese tiempo pero llegó un momento que eso no era suficiente. Poco después de cumplir los 17 años, buscó un nuevo empleo y encontró algo que le permitía pagar todas las facturas y con el que los gemelos podrían tener todo lo que necesitaban por lo que no lo dudó. Mintió sobre su edad para trabajar en Boys & Boys, un bar de stripteas donde era conocido como White Chocolate.

Un año más tarde, las cosas habían empeorado. La adicción de su padre, lejos de remitir, aumentaba cada día al sentirse incapaz de cuidar de su familia. Los gemelos crecían y eso suponía más gastos escolares y de ropa. El propio Sam había dado el último estirón y tenía que renovar su vestuario.

Por ese motivo, el joven se estaba planteando dar un paso más. En el club donde trabajaba, muchos chicos aceptaban "bailes íntimos privados". No era tonto, sabía lo que significaba pero también sabía que ganaban mucho dinero.

Y ese era su dilema. Él no había tenido relaciones con nadie y el pensar en perder la virginidad con un viejo asqueroso o una mujer con un millón de operaciones de cirugía plástica le asqueaba. Sin embargo, ver la situación que había en su casa rompía su corazón de tal manera que hacía que se planteara su futuro.

Esa noche el club estuvo más tranquilo de lo habitual, lo que se tradujo en menos propinas. Stacy necesitaba unas zapatillas de deporte para el colegio y no tenía suficiente para comprarlas. La suerte no estaba con él ese día.

Después de terminar su show, fue a los camerinos a cambiarse... O mejor dicho, a vestirse. Sin embargo, antes de que terminara de atarse las zapatillas, tres hombres entraron a la sala. Eran jóvenes, no llegarían a los 30 años, y la verdad es que eran muy apuestos. Uno de ellos se acercó a él con una sonrisa amable.

– Esto... ¡Hola! Lo siento, nunca he tenido la necesidad de hacer esto... Estamos en nuestra despedida de solteros... Mi prometido es el rubio... La cosa es que nuestro amigo ha pasado por un mal momento y... Nos gustaría que lo animaras, ya me entiendes. – El moreno comentó y le guiñó el ojo mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo. Sacó de ella tres billetes de 100$ y se los dio al bailarín. Sam se quedó mirándolos sin saber que decir. Era mucho dinero y sabía que con eso tendría para lo que sus hermanos necesitasen. – ¿Es poco?

– ¡No! – El rubio se apresuró en responder. – Es mucho...

– Lo sé, pero quiero que lo cuides... Hace mucho que está triste y quiero que lo animes. – El desconocido se marchó junto a su futuro esposo dejando a su "cliente" ahí, no sin antes darle un empujón amistoso. Sam no sabía qué hacer por lo que se acercó a él. Era realmente apuesto, sus ojos color miel brillaban tímidos y nerviosos. Llevaba el pelo con mucha gomina, pero había unos rizos rebeldes que se habían soltado.

– ¿Te parece si vamos a un lugar más íntimo? – El moreno preguntó mientras señalaba la salida.

– A mi casa no podemos ir. – El rubio respondió firmemente.

– Vamos a la mía. – El desconocido sacó las llaves de un coche y salió a la calle. El menor lo siguió sin cuestionar nada.

Se montaron en un vehículo oscuro y espacioso, realmente era un modelo lujoso y caro. Era claro que el hombre tenía dinero, mucho dinero. Después de diez minutos, llegaron a una casa de dos plantas con jardín delantero. Sam apostaría los 300$ que había guardado en su bolsillo a que había también jardín trasero.

La entrada daba un ambiente hogareño al lugar. Las luces y los muebles armonizaban de forma perfecta. Varias fotos adornaban la pared de las escaleras, parecían fotos familiares y de amigos. Subieron las escaleras que estaban frente a él, por lo que sólo pudo ver el salón desde ahí. A pesar de todo, también era hermoso. Todos los muebles eran de madera de roble, con talla elegante. Entraron al dormitorio principal, del mismo estilo clásico que lo que había visto hasta ese momento.

Sam se volvió para mirar al desconocido y comprobó que estaba más nervioso que él si eso era posible. Se dio cuenta de que no era el único novato en eso.

– ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Propuso el rubio, incapaz de saber qué hacer en ese momento.

– No sé... Yo... Nunca... – Las mejillas del moreno se pusieron rojas.

– ¿Por qué no empiezas por decirme tu nombre? – El ojiverde desconocía de donde había salido esa seguridad que aparentaba. Suponía que se debía a que, aunque fuera a perder la virginidad de una manera poco deseable, al menos sería con alguien atractivo, joven y que no solía estar con prostitutos, lo que hacía que pensara que no le pediría algo demasiado raro.

– Blaine.

– Bien, Blaine. Yo soy Sam. ¿Por qué no te acomodas en la cama mientras yo bailo para ti? – El menor propuso con una sonrisa.

– Claro. – El moreno asintió y obedeció.

Sam comenzó a bailar lentamente, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, llevaba meses haciéndolo en el club y esa era su zona de confort. Podía notar el deseo en su acompañante, al igual que había visto en otros muchos, cuando se quitó la camiseta. Sin embargo, era tan diferente. Estaba contenido, como si realmente le importara los sentimientos del rubio.

– Puedes tocarme si lo deseas. – El menor lo animó. El ojimiel accedió y alargó su mano para tocar los definidos abdominales. – ¿Quieres ser tú el que me termine de desnudar?

Esas palabras despertaron a Anderson, que lo agarró y lo tumbó en la cama. Se posicionó sobre él a pesar de que él aun estaba vestido y Evans aun conservaba los pantalones. Blaine lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, como si sólo en los labios de Sam pudiera encontrar el aire para respirar. Se desvistieron apresurados, por parte del moreno porque deseaba ver al otro desnudo, por parte del rubio porque quería complacer a su amante.

Cuando los dos estuvieron desnudos, el ojimiel observó durante unos segundos el atractivo cuerpo del otro. Los brazos fuertes, los marcados abdominales, los firmes pectorales, la hermosa V que marcaba sus caderas, las musculosas piernas... Todo perfectamente depilado y preparado para ser probado. Y eso es lo que hizo. Siempre había disfrutado de tomarse su tiempo en saborear cada rincón de sus amantes y esa vez no iba a ser diferente.

El más alto se sorprendió por eso, pero le encantó. Muchos de los besos y caricias con los labios o la lengua del otro eran realmente excitantes, consiguiendo que él mismo estuviera duro. Estuvieron media hora así, intentando intimar de una manera que a ninguno de los dos le parecía normal en una relación prostituto-cliente. Sin embargo, los dos estaban disfrutando y no pensaban en cambiar lo que estaban haciendo. Un beso más intenso en la cadera, muy cerca del miembro del ojiverde que ya comenzaba a estar húmedo por el pre-semen, una pequeña marca en la parte interior del muslo o un mordisco en uno de los pezones del otro fueron los mayores logros del mayor.

– Vuélvete. – La voz de Anderson sonó sexy y algo ronca mientras daba la orden. Evans no pudo pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de negarse, por lo que obedeció.

Blaine siguió con lo mismo de antes, salvo que ahora era en la espalda y el trasero del otro. Disfrutó haciendo una marca en una de las nalgas o dibujando con su lengua una línea desde la nuca del menor, por toda la columna, hasta llegar a su entrada. El moreno se incorporó para buscar un bote de lubricante y unos preservativos que sabía que había en la mesilla de su habitación. Puso abundante lubricante en sus dedos e introdujo uno con mucho cuidado dentro de su amante.

Sam se sintió incómodo por la intrusión. Si así era como se sentía un dedo, no quería ni imaginarse lo que sentiría cuando fuera el miembro del otro el que entrara en él.

El ojimiel lo besó en la nuca para distraerlo porque notó su incomodidad mientras movía sus dedos con delicadeza, preparando al otro todo lo que podía. Sus movimientos eran realmente expertos y pronto encontró el lugar que con tan sólo rozarlo conseguía enloquecer al rubio, que empezó a gemir de placer ya que, además, el movimiento hacía que su miembro se rozara con las sábanas, aumentando todas las sensaciones. Después, un segundo y un tercer dedo se introdujo en él para terminar de prepararlo.

– Blaine, por favor. – El ojiverde suplicó.

– Vuélvete. – El mayor volvió a ordenar y Evans no lo dudó y volvió a obedecer.

Volvían a estar uno frente al otro y Anderson decidió besar a su amante con pasión. Después se puso el preservativo y aplicó más lubricante en la entrada del otro y en su propio miembro. Entró con suavidad y delicadeza, esperando no dañar a su acompañante.

Sam sentía dolor, mucho dolor. No entendía como a la gente podía gustarle eso. Sabía que Blaine había sido cuidadoso y no podía quejarse del trato que le daba. De echo, hasta que lo había penetrado, su primera vez estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que jamás había esperado.

El moreno movió sus manos hasta que entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro cuando estuvo totalmente dentro. Esperó varios minutos sin moverse mientras lo besaba con dulzura, deseando que se acostumbrara a su intrusión.

El ojimiel comenzó a moverse suavemente, intentando no dañar al otro. Poco a poco el dolor disminuía y el rubio empezaba a sentirse mejor. Sobretodo cuando sintió que volvían a rozarle esa zona tan sensible que lo excitaba y le hacía desear más. Además, una mano había comenzado a masturbarlo siguiendo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Anderson gradualmente aumentaba la velocidad, haciendo que ambos disfrutaran cada vez más.

En contra de lo que parecía, después de varios minutos, Evans se sintió en las nubes. Cada embestida acababa golpeando ese punto y haciendo que él gimiera. De echo, fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo. Eso provocó que su entrada se apretara aun más alrededor del miembro del otro, haciendo que también llegara al máximo placer. Después se tumbó junto al otro para normalizar su respiración.

– Wow... – Blaine no podía ni pronunciar una palabra.

– Eso ha sido... – Sam tampoco sabía como definir esa experiencia. Había superado con creces sus expectativas. Cuando accedió a perder su virginidad con el hombre que estaba a su lado, jamás pensó que iba a disfrutar de esa manera. Era cierto que podría haber sido muy especial si hubiera esperado a estar enamorado y entregarse en cuerpo y alma a alguien. También podría haber sido mucho peor, con alguien mucho más mayor, que no tuviera ningún cuidado ni se preocupara porque él también lo hubiera disfrutado.

– ¿Quieres pasar la noche aquí o...? – El moreno no sabía como preguntar. Nunca había estado en una situación similar y no sabía si lo que estaba preguntando era algo poco común, pero quería ser amable.

– Tengo que irme. – El rubio aclaró, siendo consciente de que su madre nunca le perdonaría que se quedara en casa de alguien a pasar la noche sin siquiera avisar con tiempo o decirle donde dormiría.

– Puedes ducharte antes de irte, si quieres.

* * *

Cuando Sam salió de la ducha estaba vestido completamente. Se dirigió a la habitación para despedirse de Blaine y llamó a la puerta.

– Adelante. – El moreno respondió y el rubio entró.

Podía sonar estúpido pero el ojiverde se sonrojó al ver al otro sin camiseta. Para su fortuna, el mayor terminó de vestirse.

– ¿Quieres algo de beber o comer antes de irte? – El más bajo preguntó.

– No, sólo quiero ir a casa a descansar. – El menor informó.

– ¿Quieres que te lleve? – Anderson quiso saber.

– No te preocupes, iré en autobús. – El más alto rechazó la oferta.

– Te acompaño a la puerta. – El ojimiel ofreció.

Los dos caminaron hacia la entrada en silencio. Ambos estaban incómodos y todo empeoró cuando llegó el momento de la despedida.

– Ha sido un placer. – Blaine comentó sinceramente.

– Encantado de conocerte. – Sam respondió.

No sabían como despedirse por lo que quedó en un apretón de manos algo extraño.

* * *

Sam no había vuelto a ejercer porque el dinero que había ganado esa noche todavía no se había acabado. Habían pasado dos semanas y todavía tenía algo de dinero en la cartera. Aún así, no había dejado de bailar, no quería que su jefe lo despidiera porque el dinero no le duraría mucho.

Sin embargo, esa noche fue consciente de que iba siendo el momento de volver a hacer un "trabajito". No era dinero fácil, se preguntaba quién pagaría por sus servicios ese fin de semana, pero esperaba que no fuera alguien desagradable. La verdad era que sabía que no podía quejarse de la persona que le había robado la virginidad. Aunque había pagado por su compañía, el hombre era atractivo, había sido muy atento y se había preocupado de que él también disfrutara.

Era viernes y estaba a punto de volver a casa, decepcionado porque no había conseguido ningún cliente esa noche cuando lo vio. Blaine había vuelto por él y sabía lo que iban a hacer. Se acercó al moreno con una sonrisa, era justo lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Estás libre esta noche? Me apetecería repetir lo del otro día. – El ojimiel quiso saber.

– Por supuesto... ¡Vamos a tu casa!

* * *

Sam estaba feliz. Blaine se mantenía como cliente fijo, solicitando su compañía cada dos semanas y pagándole 300$ cada visita. Había estado tentado a proponerle verse todas las semanas por 150$ el encuentro, pero no se había atrevido. El moreno le había robado todas sus primeras veces ya que llevaban cinco encuentros sexuales y ninguno había sido igual que el anterior. Habían intercambiado papeles, siendo Sam el que penetraba al otro, había hecho mamadas y se las habían hecho, habían interpretado roles, en el que el menor irónicamente era un alumno "malo" que no había aprobado un examen y era castigado por su profesor.

Esa noche, el rubio cabalgaba al otro, nuevas sensaciones y muy placenteras. Los dos gemían con fuerza, totalmente perdidos en el deseo y ambos al borde del orgasmo cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió bruscamente.

– ¿Estás durmien...? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – Un hombre que Evans no conocía los miró sorprendido. El ojiverde quería que la tierra se lo tragara... ¿Estaba siendo el amante de alguien?

– ¡Mierda, Coop! ¿No sabes llamar a la puerta? – Blaine preguntó mientras ayudaba al otro a sentarse a su lado en vez de sobre él. Sam pensó que era una manera rara de reaccionar para una persona infiel. El moreno los tapó a los dos con el edredón como pudo para que el otro no los viera desnudos.

– Perdona hermanito, pero desde lo de Dave llegamos a un acuerdo... Aunque debo decir que ese acuerdo se habría roto si hubieras sido bueno y nos hubieras dicho que tienes novio... – El mayor comentó divertido.

– Coop, él y yo no... – El menor de los Anderson interrumpió mientras Evans se dio cuenta de la situación y se sintió aliviado al saber que no era el amante de nadie.

– Todavía es pronto, ¿verdad? Supongo que lleváis poco tiempo y no habéis definido bien la relación... Lo entiendo, sois adultos y queréis hacer las cosas bien... Aunque eso no evite que os divirtáis...

– ¡Cooper! ¿Por qué no bajas a la cocina y te sirves algo para comer mientras nos vestimos y te explicamos todo? – El menor de los hermanos estaba muy sonrojado, algo que sorprendió a Evans. Un adulto no debería mostrarse tan tímido sobre esas cosas, ¿no?

– Está bien... ¡No tardéis mucho! – El mayor salió, dejando a los otros dos ahí para que se vistieran.

Cuando Blaine estuvo seguro de que su hermano no podría escucharlo, se volvió hacia su amante.

– Lo siento mucho. Cuando nos vistamos, te ayudo a salir de mi casa sin que te vea... Ya me encargaré yo de todo... – El moreno propuso realmente apenado.

– No te voy a dejar solo en esto. Voy a bajar y vamos a contentar a tu hermano... Sé que no vamos a ser novio, pero si eso te ayuda de alguna manera, fingiré que hay algo entre nosotros. Y con un poco de suerte, después podremos seguir por donde lo habíamos dejado. – Sam besó dulcemente los labios de su amante, haciéndole ver que a lo largo de sus encuentros habían encontrado algo más que un compañero de placer.

– Va a ser muy pesado... – El ojimiel informó ya que el otro no conocía a Cooper.

– Si no quieres que lo haga, no lo hago pero tengo la sensación de que si tu hermano pensara que tienes una pareja tu vida será algo más fácil... Creo que puedo ayudar en eso. – El rubio aclaró.

– Me encantaría no enfrentarme solo a mi hermano... – Anderson besó con suavidad los labios del otro antes de comenzar a vestirse. – Pero antes de bajar, creo que debería contarte algunas cosas. Mi hermano tiene una llave de mi casa porque a mi familia le ha dado por pensar que me puedo suicidar. Hace dos años, mi marido Dave murió por culpa del cáncer. Llevábamos dos meses casados cuando se lo diagnosticaron y siempre supimos que no tendría solución. Los médicos le dieron unos meses de vida pero él luchó todo lo que pudo. Al año y medio lo ingresaron porque ya no aguantaba más el dolor y, aun así, estuvo tres semanas luchando... En total fueron diez años de relación. Nos conocimos en el instituto, yo era el capitán de las Cheerios y él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano. Fuimos una pareja cliché pero para nada habitual...

Mientras le contaba su historia a Sam, Blaine se vestía, intentando ocultar el dolor que aun sentía cuando recordaba a su difunto marido. Sin embargo, el rubio no se dejó engañar y se acercó a abrazarlo, todavía a medio vestir.

* * *

Finalmente, Sam y Blaine bajaron a la cocina agarrados de la mano. Cooper sonrió al verlos, pensando que estaba viendo el comienzo de un gran amor. Había visto varias miradas entre los dos menores que le decían que iban en un buen camino.

– Por fin os dignáis a venir... Quiero todos los detalles de vuestra relación... ¡Incluso los sexuales! Aunque creo que ya me puedo imaginar algo de eso por lo que he visto... – El mayor estaba más que feliz de poder meterse con su hermano.

– Cooper... – El moreno sonó algo enfadado.

– Tranquilo, cariño. Esa pregunta es fácil. – El rubio le guiñó el ojo al otro para que estuviera tranquilo. Él sabía lo que el ojiazul quería saber, tenía una hermana pequeña y se imaginaba lo que él haría en una situación similar. – Nos conocimos una noche, Blaine estaba en la despedida de soltero de...

– Nick y Jeff. – El menor de los Anderson le ayudó, sabiendo que era necesario.

– A ver si un día me los presentas. – Evans le llamó la atención, como si estuviera enfadado porque no le había presentado a su amigos. – Nos vimos y empezamos a pasar tiempo juntos, a solas... Hay una conexión especial entre nosotros desde casi el principio y estamos bien juntos... No somos novios, de momento nos estamos conociendo.

El ojimiel estaba asombrado porque la historia era real, no había mentido. Había ocultado detalles que el otro no debía conocer, pero lo que había contado era verdad... Además, le encantaba saber que no era el único que había sentido esa conexión... Él nunca había pagado para tener sexo pero se había vuelto adicto al joven... Siempre iba a buscarlo a él, a nadie más.

–¿Vas a llevarlo a la fiesta? – Cooper preguntó.

– No. – Blaine respondió tajantemente.

– ¿Qué fiesta? – Sam miró a su amante intrigado.

– Mi madre hace una fiesta para amigos y familiares el fin de semana que viene. Todo el mundo que conocemos estará allí y seguro que todos quieren conocerte. – El mayor explicó.

– ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya? – El rubio preguntó y el ojimiel lo miró sorprendido.

– No somos novios... Todavía... No quiero presionarte haciendo que conozcas a toda mi familia. Con Cooper creo que tienes suficiente. – El más bajo aclaró.

– A mí no me importaría ir. – Evans dijo sinceramente.

– Lo ves, Enano. Tu novio va ir... Por cierto, siento ser tan descarado y no es que me importe pero... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – El ojiazul quiso saber.

– Dieciocho años. – Sam confesó algo avergonzado. Se sentía como un niño al lado de los hermanos Anderson.

– Tenéis la misma diferencia de edad que Laura y yo, diez años. – Cooper comentó.

– Será que a los Anderson nos gustan más jóvenes... – Blaine se encogió de hombros.

– Será que nos cuesta más madurar. – El mayor intentó bromear.

– Te recuerdo que yo ya me casé, no tengo problemas con eso... – El menor de los hermanos protestó.

– Lo que sea... – El ojiazul sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo. – Toma, Blainers. Te devuelvo tus llaves, ya no las necesito, no quiero encontrarme otra escena como la de antes. A partir de ahora llamaré al timbre, sé que no te vas a suicidar...

– Nunca estuve tan mal... Sois vosotros lo que habéis exagerado todo. – El ojimiel estaba exasperado porque nunca se había pasado por su cabeza el acabar con su vida, por mucho que la muerte de su marido doliera.

* * *

Cuando Cooper se fue, Sam y Blaine se quedaron a solas. El moreno miró a su amante con algo de preocupación. De toda la conversación, había algo que le preocupaba.

– ¿Tienes dieciocho años? – El ojimiel se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y señaló otra para que la ocupara el rubio.

– Sí.

– La primera vez que tú yo... – Anderson tenía miedo de plantear la pregunta.

– Tenía dieciocho cuando nos acostamos por primera vez, si esa es tu duda. – El ojiverde aclaró para tranquilizar al otro.

– Bien, genial... ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar antes de irte a casa? Puedo preparar algo... – Blaine propuso mientras se levantaba.

– Tengo otra idea. Pedimos algo para que nos lo traigan y mientras aprovechamos el tiempo... Nunca lo hemos hecho en el salón, en la cocina, en la bañera... – Evans propuso, haciendo que el otro sonriera ante el pensamiento.

– Me encantaría.

* * *

El día de la fiesta llegó y Blaine fue a buscar a Sam al bloque de apartamentos en el que el rubio vivía. En el coche iban Nick y Jeff, en los asientos traseros ya que habían dejado el del copiloto para el ojiverde. Cuando Evans entró, sonrió algo tímido a los otros dos. No había contado con ello, pero debía haberse dado cuenta de que al estar allí los amigos del otro, iba a ser más que evidente que ellos estarían. Anderson arrancó el coche y comenzó a conducir por las calles de Lima.

– Les he contado la historia, toda la verdad. No tienes que preocuparte. Nos ayudarán con lo que puedan, aunque no te podrán librar de mi madre. – El moreno explicó.

– Empiezo a estar nervioso. – Sam confesó.

– En este momento, lo único que se me ocurre es decirte que te has metido tú solo... Yo te ofrecí una excusa para que no fueras... – El ojimiel matizó.

– Lo sé, yo quiero ir... Eso no evita que me sienta nervioso... – El menor insistió.

– Me gustaría poder tranquilizarte, pero mi familia va a agobiarte... – Anderson no cedía, pero Jeff lo interrumpió.

– Vamos, Blaine... ¡Tu familia es genial! Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu madre se muestra como la perfecta anfitriona y tu padre estará orgulloso porque creerá que has superado lo de Dave... No me gusta que mientas en ese sentido...

– ¡No miento! Que no sea el novio de Sam no significa que vaya a suicidarme en el primer momento que esté solo. Han pasado dos años, lo echo de menos y pienso mucho en él... Duele que no esté a mi lado pero eso no hace que no esté preparado para seguir con mi vida. – El moreno estaba claramente enfadado.

El resto del camino fue algo tenso. El silencio se instauró entre ellos y cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Sam vio como una mujer se acercaba a ellos mientras salían del coche y rápidamente abrazó a Blaine. Los otros dos sonrieron con tranquilidad, sabiendo de sobra quién era.

– ¡Pero qué guapo es tu novio! – La señora exclamó al ver al rubio y se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

– No es mi novio... Y mamá, no lo agobies... Espera a que realmente estemos juntos, ¿vale? – El moreno pidió, intentando aligerar la presión sobre el menor.

– Hijo, que mal humor traes hoy... Deberías venir alegre por traer un acompañante tan guapo... Vamos, cariño, deja a este gruñón y ven que te presente a todo el mundo. Por cierto, me llamo Pamela, pero puedes llamarme Pam...

Anderson miró como su madre se llevaba al rubio, sabía que su corazón no debería acelerarse, sabía que no debería sentir algo así, no por alguien que sólo estaba con él porque le pagaba.

* * *

Nick y Jeff estaban muy preocupados porque se habían dado cuenta de que su amigo sentía cosas muy intensas por Sam pero a ellos no les agradaba mucho. No porque el joven no fuera simpático o no les gustara. El problema era que no sabían si los sentimientos de su amigo eran correspondidos o por el contrario, sólo era un cliente para el menor.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería hablar con el joven, por lo que aprovecharon un momento en el que estaba solo para acercarse a él. El ojiverde los miró algo incómodo porque sospechaba lo que querían hablar. Se apartaron algo de la fiesta para tener privacidad y que nadie escuchara algo que no debía.

– Iré directo al grano porque pronto Pam te buscará. No creo que sea capaz de estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué sientes por Blaine? – Sterling preguntó.

– Bueno... Yo... – Las mejillas de Evans estaban rojas. – Me gusta pero... No creo que le guste a él... La manera en que nos conocimos...

Para Sam fue muy liberador confesar sus sentimientos. Sabía que eso no cambiaba nada en su vida, pero al menos estaba siendo sincero consigo mismo.

– Blaine jamás te juzgaría por eso. También le gustas y estoy seguro de que podéis hablarlo... No sé si estará dispuesto a compartirte con hombres que paguen por tu compañía pero... – Duval intentó mediar pero no fue necesario.

– Blaine es mi único cliente. Tengo unos problemas económicos y por eso accedí a vuestra propuesta pero nunca he estado con otro hombre... _Nunca_. Tendré que buscar otra manera para conseguir dinero pero tengo algo ahorrado de lo que Blaine me ha pagado y creo que será suficiente hasta que termine el curso y pueda buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo... – El ojiverde informó.

– Terminar el curso... ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Jeff abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– ¡Dieciocho! Estoy en último curso... De echo, si sigo dedicándome a ésto es... Bueno, porque me encanta estar con Blaine. – Evans se defendió.

– Blaine no va a intentar proponerte nada porque piensa que está con él porque te paga. Tendrás que ser tú quién de el paso... Hazlo feliz. – Nick pidió antes de que la pareja se fuera en dirección a la fiesta. Sam decidió seguir el consejo y buscó a su amante entre los invitados a la fiesta.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Blaine y Sam, los señores Anderson les habían preparado una cama en la caseta que habían fabricado para que el marido disfrutara de su afición a restaurar coches antiguos. Habían sacado el que estaba arreglando en ese momento y habían organizado y limpiado el lugar para que fuera acogedor. Tenían un baño con ducha, ya que a veces el señor Anderson se manchaba de grasa, aceite o gasolina y su esposa no quería que entrara así a la casa. Estaban a unos metros del edificio principal, por lo que tenían mucha privacidad. Eso permitió que ambos estuvieran más cómodos. El rubio suspiró, esperando que al llenar sus pulmones de aire, también llenara su corazón de valentía. Había decidido que esa misma noche iba a confesar lo que sentía y se arriesgaría, con la esperanza de que pronto dejara de ser su amante para ser su novio.

– ¿Estás bien? Supongo que mi familia te a agobiado mucho... Lo siento, de verdad, pero mi familia lleva esperando que traiga a alguien desde que Dave murió. Para ellos es la única manera que tengo de superar su muerte. – El moreno se sentó sobre la cama y agarró la mano del otro para que se sentara a su lado.

– Tu familia ha sido encantadora, sobretodo tu madre. Estoy nervioso porque quiero hablar contigo de algo... – El ojiverde confesó.

– Te escucho.

– Ya te dije que era mayor de edad cuando nos acostamos por primera vez pero no te dije que era virgen. Nunca había estado con nadie, hombre o mujer. Necesitaba dinero porque en mis hermanos necesitaban cosas para el colegio y cuando Nick me propuso que fueras mi cliente. – Evans estaba nervioso pero iba a contar toda la historia, incluso si eso le costaba perder al otro para siempre. La sinceridad era la mejor oportunidad para encontrar la felicidad.

– Lo siento tanto... Nadie debería verse en esa situación... Si lo hubiera sabido te habría tratado de manera más dulce... – El mayor estaba arrepentido.

– ¡No! De echo, fuiste muy dulce... Mientras me planteaba si hacerlo o no, me imaginaba mi primera vez mucho peor. Fuiste amable y caballeroso, no me presionaste ni me obligaste a nada, intentaste en todo momento que estuviera cómodo y que no sintiera dolor... Era más de lo que esperaba para esa noche. – Sam sonrió, mirando los ojos dorados del otro.

– Aun así... – Blaine no creía que fuera una buena primera vez.

– Con lo que me pagó Nick, pude ayudar a mis padres durante dos semanas y cuando me planteé buscar un nuevo cliente, apareciste tú de nuevo... Me encanta esta rutina que hemos establecido porque gracias a ella, he podido ayudar a mi familia e incluso he ahorrado. Este verano buscaré un trabajo a tiempo completo pero sé que no voy a tener que vender mi cuerpo nunca más... Bueno, seguiré haciendo striptease pero no tendré que acostarme con nadie más. – El rubio siguió con su relato.

– Me alegra que hayas salido de esa situación pero si necesitas dinero, no tienes más que pedírmelo. – El moreno no iba a permitir que la persona que estaba haciéndose un hueco en su corazón se viera en esa situación nunca más.

– No me sentiría cómodo aceptando tu dinero... Sobretodo, después de lo que te voy a decir... Eres una persona maravillosa, tienes un buen corazón, eres muy atractivo... Me gustas, realmente me gustas...

Su discurso se vio interrumpido por unos suaves besos que conocía muy bien. Después de unos minutos, terminaron el beso pero se quedaron con las frentes pegadas y mirándose a los ojos.

– Tú me gustas, también he sentido esta atracción que hay entre nosotros... Pero antes de que nos aventuremos a ser más, quiero hablar contigo de dos cosas. La primera es que quiero dejarte claro que aunque llegue a amarte tanto o más de lo que amé a Dave, él siempre tendrá un hueco en mi corazón. Él fue mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez... Lo amé mucho y eso no se puede olvidar. – Blaine susurró.

– Lo entiendo, siempre lo amarás. Pero eso no significa que no puedas volver a amar. – Sam mostró más madurez de la que se podría esperar.

– También quiero que me prometas que vas a disfrutar de tu juventud y todas las experiencias propias de tu edad. No sé si querrás ir a la Universidad o...

– No voy a ir. Soy disléxico y tengo unas notas horribles. Tampoco tengo dinero para poder permitírmelo, mi familia necesita que trabaje a tiempo completo. – El rubio explicó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado para que tu familia necesite que trabajes antes de acabar el instituto? – El moreno quiso saber y escuchó con paciencia el relato de lo sucedido a la familia Evans.

– Mi madre está buscando una enfermera para cuidar a mi abuela... ¿Crees que le puede interesar a tu madre? Solemos tener cuatro contratadas para que esté atendida en todo momento, pero una de ellas no la cuidaba muy bien y la ha despedido. – El ojimiel ofreció.

– No tienes que hacer eso... – El menor no confesaría que le agradaba la preocupación del otro.

– No es ningún favor. Si a tu madre le interesa, podría hablar con mi madre y sería ella la que tomara la decisión. – El mayor explicó.

– Gracias. – Evans besó una vez más al otro.

– Vamos a descansar, mañana va a ser un día largo y mi madre querrá saber todo sobre ti. Sobretodo si se entera que hemos oficializado nuestra relación... Porque la hemos formalizado, ¿verdad? – Anderson miró al otro, que se sintió asombrado por la inseguridad que mostraba.

– Claro que somos novios... – Sam rió.

– Tendrás que tener paciencia, hace mucho tiempo que no me encontraba en una situación así. – Blaine pidió.

– Tranquilo... Ya me has conquistado... Ahora sólo queda que pasemos tiempo juntos y disfrutemos del comienzo del que espero que sea una larga y feliz relación.

* * *

Acostumbrarse a su nueva relación no fue fácil. La madre de Sam dudaba del amor de Blaine por la diferencia de edad. Aun así, acudió a su entrevista de trabajo con la señora Anderson y fue contratada para cuidar de la abuela del novio de su hijo. Hablar con Pam le ayudó algo a comprender la relación de los dos jóvenes, pero todavía tenía algunas dudas.

Con mucha paciencia, consiguieron que el padre del menor aceptara ayuda para salir de la depresión y el alcoholismo que tenía desde hacía años. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero el novio de su hijo le había mostrado que no era demasiado tarde para volver a recuperar el mando de su vida y, con el tiempo, recuperar su familia. Eso había hecho que los Evans aceptaran un poco mejor al nuevo miembro.

Por eso, Blaine pudo ir a buscar a Sam en una limusina el día del baile de fin de curso de su instituto. El mayor jamás habría imaginado que volvería a asistir a uno, diez años después de que Dave y él fueran nombrados la realeza de su baile.

Cuando llegaron al McKinley, sintió todas las miradas puestas en ellos. Sabía que eso pasaría, se notaba mucho que él era mayor.

– ¡Boca-Trucha! Debo confesar que cuando dijiste que tu novio era mayor, siempre pensé que sería un viejo asqueroso que babeaba por tus abdominales... Ahora veo que te has buscado un papi muy sexi... Aunque un poco Hobbit... Algo normal para un Nerd como tú. – Una chica latina comentó. Llevaba un vestido rojo que marcaba todas sus curvas e iba del brazo de una joven rubia.

– San... Es hermoso... ¿Nos dejaréis mirar cuando hagáis bebés unicornios? – Brittany preguntó.

– Será mejor que nos vayamos. – Lopez arrastró a su novia lejos.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – El moreno preguntó a su novio.

– Brittany siendo Brittany y Santana siendo Santana. Son grandes chicas pero tienes que conocerlas bien para apreciar y entender lo que dicen... Pero estoy encantado de traducirte. Les alegra vernos juntos y... Bueno, a Britt le gustaría vernos mientras tenemos sexo, siempre ha sido muy liberal... – El ojiverde explicó.

– ¿Qué? Yo... – El mayor se sonrojó, ganándose un beso de su novio.

– Tranquilo... No va a pasar... Aunque nosotros aceptáramos, Santana jamás la dejaría... – Evans le guiñó un ojo para tranquilizarlo.

La pareja disfrutó del baile juntos. Blaine conoció a los amigos de su novio y se divirtió bastante. Sin embargo, lo mejor estaba por llegar. Desde que habían formalizado su relación, no habían tenido sexo. Querían esperar para conocerse mejor y adaptarse a su nueva situación, debían cambiar el sexo por el amor. Y esa era la noche que ellos habían decidido que sería su primera relación como pareja.

– Ésta debería haber sido tu primera vez. – El moreno susurró cuando los dos estuvieron en la limusina.

– Mi primera vez fue perfecta, y nuestra primera vez como novios también va a ser perfecta. – Sam lo besó y le quitó la chaqueta del esmoquin. Ni siquiera esperaron a llegar al hotel que habían reservado, se amaron en el interior de la limusina mientras el chófer conducía.

Blaine y Sam eran dos almas con problemas pero que habían encontrado la felicidad al lado del otro. Había una gran diferencia de edad, que llevaría diferentes planes de futuro, pero su amor podría solucionar todas esas diferencias, fortaleciéndose en el camino. Dos almas unidas para la eternidad.


End file.
